Weasley Who
by FreddieandGeorgieWeasley
Summary: One year on from the Second Wizarding War and a lonely George Weasley walks the streets of London when he happens to run into an odd man with a police box, could this be, The Doctor
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy fanfictioners this my new HP/Doctor Who story hope you enjoy. I have written this story along with my friend, TotallyCrazy-TotallyAwesome, the mind behind most of the Doctor Who parts in this story. So I have a game for you, if you can recognise where my writing ends and hers starts then you win a prize, JK Rowling… you won't win a prize sorry if I upset you. Well Enjoy.**

Why me? Why did they have to take Fred from me? He was my twin; together we were the Weasley twins. It was never Fred Weasley and George Weasley; it was Fred and George, Gred and Feorge, brothers. It was never supposed to end like this; Fred was never supposed to die. So, now as I stare at my reflection in the window of that muggle shop a year on from the wizarding war, I wish I could go back in time to may 2nd 1998 and save Fred. I was meant to be heading to the burrow tonight for dinner but I don't know if I want to see everyone and the looks on their faces when I enter. The looks of sadness as they too, remember Fred.

I had to stop looking at my reflection. Spinning around on my heels, not watching where I was going, I crashed into someone.

"Oh sorry" I said on the ground.

I looked to see a man seemingly in his mid to late twenties. He had a baby like face, long brown hair with a fringe pushed to one side, which flopped into his eyes underneath almost non-existent eye brows. He was wearing a white button up shirt topped with a red bowtie and a brown tweed blazer, which underneath I could see red braces.

"The apologies mine" the man said stretching a hand out for me. "I'm The Doctor"

"Doctor who?" I acquired accepting his hand.

"Good question, very good question the answer" he paused "I don't know"

That is odd, a man who doesn't know his own name, but I guess I had heard stranger things.

"I'm George- Weasley" I paused sadly realising that Fred's name wasn't going to follow.

"Well it's nice to meet you George Weasley but I must be off. Place to go, people to see, aliens to see actually not people, well I suppose they are people but not the type of people you're thinking of." He said almost too fast for me to hear what he was saying. Then he ran off back down the road. That I think was the oddest thing I have ever encountered and I make odd things. So of course I had too followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

I rounded the corner into a dark alleyway after the strange man, who calls himself 'The Doctor' but he was gone, instead in the middle of the alleyway stood a blue police box. I may have used odd a lot today but I am have really odd day. The door of the police box flung open revealing The Doctor.

"Well are you coming, or are you just going to stand there all day?" The Doctor asked gesturing me to enter the police box which I didn't even know it was one. As I walked closer the inside of the police box wasn't in fact a police box but something else. I climbed in and shut the door behind me thinking about what the muggles would think if they saw this. When I started to look around I realised something.

"I have a tent like this" I said

"Huh" The Doctor said from somewhere inside the police box, not sure I should still call it that.

"A tent, bigger on the inside, just like this"

"Actually your 'tent' is just like my TARDIS. My TARDIS came first." he said busily. I must have had a confused look on my face because he looked at me rolled his eyes, stop what he was doing he continued.

"I am a time lord, the only time lord left in fact, and I am from another planet, called Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous, where our technology was far more superior to yours. So because I am a time lord it gives me the ability to travel through time using the TARDIS back millions of years ago to when your kind created your so call 'bigger on the inside tent' and show them my TARDIS, therefore your 'tent' is just like my TARDIS" he said so fast I could barely keep up with him.

"Sorry" I said, not really sure what I was apologizing for, but I felt like I needed to.

"Wait" gaining his attention "what do you mean 'my kind'? What do you know?"

"I'm The Doctor I know everything and what I mean by 'you're kind' is that you are a wizard, are you not?" he stopped waiting for my answer. I nodded slowly. "Good, so you're kind"

He was now talking like I was some sort retarted twat, like being a wizard is an insult.

"Being a wizard isn't bad you know, I'm actually a well acknowledged wizard, I own the best magical prank shop in Diagon alley" I said defending 'my kind' "so uhm what does your TARDIS do exactly?"

"Travels through space and time. Good thing really doesn't always go where I tell her to but all in all good fun" he answered

"Time travel?" I asked him my eyes widening at the prospect of time travel

"Yup" he said popping the p like it was no big deal "anywhere in time and space, want me to prove it?" he asked. I nodded eagerly "Where to then George?"

"Hogwarts one year ago exactly, I want to save my twin" I told him not even having to think about it

"I don't know if I can do that, it's a fixed a point in time I can't change that" he told me sounding as if he truly regretted it. I felt tears come to my eyes and lump form in my throat, my last hope at getting Fred back gone as quickly as it came.

"Well I suppose if it's just one person and one person only" he said slowly "I could give it a go."

"Really?" I asked him happily

"Yes, but I mean it George, one person no getting mixed up in events, there'll be two of you running around you have to be careful, we save him then come back to the TARDIS" he warned me. I nodded completely understanding. He dashed to the console and started twisting nobs, pushing buttons and pulling levers. I watched in amazement as he ran around doing this and repeating Hogwarts 1998 over and over as if he stopped saying it he would forget.

"Hold on!" he yelled as he pulled the final lever causing the TARDIS to shake violently and me to fall over and land on my butt on the cold metal floor.

"Hogwarts 1998" he said gesturing to the door. I jumped up quickly and ran out of the door…


	3. Chapter 3

"Mum?" the words just blurted out "Dad?" well I think they were Mum and Dad, I wasn't quite sure. But one thing I was sure of is that I just 'interrupted' my parents. My confused 'young' parents were quickly doing buttons up and tidying their uniforms before they asked questions that I didn't want to answer.

"Who are you?" my Dad asked

"Uuhhmmm…" The doctor quickly pulled me away when he realised what was going on.

"I told you not to be seen by anyone, especially your parents"

"But they aren't my parents, but they are my parents but younger and now I'm mentally scared, thank you"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused on my dilemma.

"Look, the good news is you found Hogwarts but the bad news is wrong time, really wrong time!" I exclaimed.

"Ohh" he said "Oh…Ohhh!" his face slowly turning from confusion to embarrassment. After some awkward moments on his behalf he continued "What year is it then?"

"I don't bloody know you're the freaking time traveller" I yelled

"Ok so if they are you're parents how old to you think they are?" he asked. Then ran outside not waiting for my answer, he then ran back in "they're 17" he said shutting the door

"Did you," I started "did you just go out there and ask them their age?" I sputtered.

"Yup" he said again popping the p

"But… but you can't just do that, they'll remember you, you've messed up their whole time line!" I exclaimed feeling quite clever that I out smarted him

"Ah yes, but you see, I didn't mess up their time line. Some things can change and it won't affect anything. Time isn't a strict line, like most people believe, it's actually a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey, stuff" he explained to me like I was stupid "But, how many years are there between your parents last year at school and the war?"

"Twenty, I think" I told him. He nodded and ran back over to the console and began pressing buttons, pulling levers and we were off with the TARDIS jerking violently again. This time I grabbed something before I fell on my butt.

"Okay, I am sure I have it right this time" he said this time going first out the door. Following him out I realised were we were

"Well done Doctor, you found Hogwarts"


End file.
